Chocolate and Guacamole
by unique.normality
Summary: This is a one-short about Sirius baby-sitting Lily while she's pregnant.


Preg lil

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"I'm bored."

Sirius Black sighed deeply as he slumped on a plump couch in a cozy living room; glad he had set a cooling charm on the house since the June-heat was never his favorite.

Lily Potter sat at the other end of the red sofa, drumming her fingers on her stomach.

"Yes, Lily, I know. You've told me at least seven times in the last twenty minutes."

"Then suggest something for us to do."

"I already did and you just gave me an evil glare."

"Well, Black, you said bowling! How do you expect me to go bowling while I'm eighth months pregnant," Lily hissed as she let her head fall back on the back of the couch.

"S'your fault for telling me all about it," the man with gray eyes muttered as he let his dark hair fall into his face.

This was what he, Sirius Black, was reduced to.

Instead of being out on the town with one of his buddies or with a girl, he was stuck in the Potter's house, baby-sitting a very pregnant Lily while James was out on an Order mission.

"Shouldn't you be popping now or something? Little James Jr. should be out and going to Hogwarts about now."

Lily growled at her doggy friend as she threw a pillow at him, successfully messing up his hair.

"If Remus was here, he'd think of something fun," Mrs. Potter said under her breath.

"Well, he's not and you're stuck with me," Sirius said as he started throwing the pillow up in the air, catching it every time, "besides, he's off on a mission as well, so stop whining. Anyway, be glad Peters not here."

"Yeah, well that's just because he thinks I'll hex him if he says something about my ankles."

"Because you DID hex him when he said something about your ankles," Sirius said accusingly.

"He said they were bigger than a Hippogriff's! The wanker," Lily muttered as he shot Black a glare, telling him the conversation was over.

After a few minutes of Lily puffing the hair out of her eyes and Sirius messing with the pillow, Lily spoke.

"Wanna go get me some artichokes and chocolate?" Lily's voice innocent and hopeful.

"Not really but what the hell, it's something to do though I know you don't have any chocolate because I checked earlier. So we'll have to go get some."

"Can't you just conjure some?" Lily scoffed.

"Can't you? Besides, it'll be a good time-waster. Come on, get your shoes on, we're going to the store."

Sirius hopped up, his hair falling back into place as he heaved Lily off of the seat. He made sure to catch her around the waist as she tottered dangerously.

"I swear, pregnancy would be so much easier if I still had my sense of balance," Lily huffed as she waddled to the door, where her flats were waiting.

The shuffled out the door, remembering to put the correct spells around the door and to also leave a note (nothing to descriptive, of course, in case it falls in the wrong hands) for James if he comes home early (since he's been known to freak out if Lily isn't home when he comes back from missions).

There's a small store in the little town in the village the Potters live in and, since the night is nice, the two decide to walk (and since Lily said she might as well start exercising now since she'll have to after the baby is born).

Sirius and Lily walked, Sirius with his hand on her back, helping her along (since he can be responsible… sometimes).

"Guacamole," Lily stated as they passed Bathilda's house in the bright evening.

"Huh?" Sirius looked at her oddly, one hand on her back, the other clutching his wand in his pants pocket as it always was these days.

"I want some guacamole with my chocolate… white- no milk chocolate," Lily nodded as Sirius snickered.

"I'm gonna give James all my gold when he gets back for dealing with you and your cravings this whole time," Sirius said with a straight face.

Lily shook her head at the man next to her while they walked, her red hair blowing in the summer breeze.

"Told ya, Lils. Going to the store is a lot more fun than sitting around sighing," Sirius said with a satisfied smirk.

Lily shrugged, not wanting to inflate his already big head.

"Did you bring any money?"

Sirius stopped, causing Lily to stumble a bit before Sirius righted her.

"Uh… I have a few knuts?"

Lily rolled her eyes as the 'my bad' type of look the young wizard had on his face as she shook her head at him again.

"You better be grateful I grabbed some Muggle money on the way out, Black," Lily huffed as she continued walking.

"I knew why I let James marry you!"

Sirius skipped to where she had walked (only a few feet) with a grin that slid off into him sticking his tongue at her as she slapped his arm, her muttering, "Mature, very mature."

000

"Lils? Padfoot? Anyone home?"

James Potter stumbled through the door after getting through the wards.

He looked into the entranceway into the living room and started laughing at what he saw.

Sirius Black was sitting on the couch with Lily next to him, a bowl of brown, chunky goop in between them.

Sirius was asleep, his head lolled onto his shoulder while Lily was licking her fingers, a bowl of chocolate and rice on her stomach.

"Hello, love, how was the mission?" Lily said, her voice nice and chipper despite the late hour.

"What'd you do to Sirius?" James asked as he plopped next to his wife, kissing her and dipping his finger into some of the chocolate.

"Oh, he conked out a little while ago, our walk to the store tired him out. No… it might've been me making him walk around the store five times to find the right type of chocolate," Lily said nonchalantly after she grabbed James' hand, licking the chocolate off then letting him get his own dollop.

"You went to town?"

"Yeah, we were bored so we went to get some food."

"Rice and chocolate?" James asked, his eyebrows disappearing in his hair.

"Yep," Lily nodded, "and guacamole."

((A/N: This was a random idea I came up with while trying to go to sleep. I'm not sure about them being able to go out and that stuff but I tried… so yeah. My ideas are always better in my bed, the stories never quite getting onto paper (or computer) like how I thought…. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!))


End file.
